A Reason
by Shadow-chaser1
Summary: Daine leaves Tortall in search for a new love after Numair betrays her. She leaves and found herself in another world.
1. A Reason to Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything by Tamora Pierce, I just own the plot.

Chapter 1: A Reason to Leave

Daine wandered down the hall and reflected on the past few years. It had been five years since the war when Rikash died and she had killed Ozorne. It had been a year and a half since Numair had proposed to her and had become distant almost aloof. Daine went to his room and knocked on the door softly. When no answer was forthcoming, Daine knocked a little louder. Still no answer. She opened the door and walked in. She went to his bedroom door and raised her arm to knock when a woman laugh stopped her cold. The laugh was followed by Numair's familiar voice and it clicked. Numair was sleeping with other women. Daine dropped her arm and fled the room. When she reached her room she flung the door shut behind her and flung herself facedown onto her bed. She sobbed until the tears stopped and she just lay there. She got up and walked to her desk and pulled out paper, pen, and an inkwell. She sat down and began to write.

Numair,

Congratulations, you have succeeded in breaking my heart. There will be no more of this because I am leaving and not coming back. Don't come looking for 'cause you won't find me. Tell the others that I will be safe and sound and I will come to see them some time after I can settle my life down somewhere else. Tell Tkaa and Kitten that I love them both very much and to come and visit. Tell Onua not to worry and that if I can in a couple years I will send her some new horses for the Riders.

Veralidaine Sarrasri

Daine blew on the ink to make it dry faster and then folded it neatly. She tugged off the plain gold band that Numair had given her for their engagement and then a necklace followed the ring. She went to her closet and pulled some pants and shirts out and placed them in her pack. A long black cloak followed, but this she laid on the bed. She went to the foot of her bed and opened a chest and withdrew two intricately carved longknives. She belted these on and reached out for her cloak but was stopped by a hand. She looked up into the face of Thayet, Queen of the land, and her husband, King Jonathan. "We were walking down the hall and heard noise that sounded like a scuffle coming from your room so we decided to check it out. Where are you going to Daine? Why are you leaving?" she asked in a concerned voice. Daine replied with one word, "Numair." Daine looked down at the cloak in her hands. "He has been sleeping with other women. I'm not going to stay here. I'm leaving for awhile and visiting a friend." I was going to come and tell you before I left but you found me first." Thayet smiled, "Take care of yourself Daine." And then pulled her into a hug. Daine hugged her fiercely in return. "I will never forget what you two have done for me. Please take care of the others and tell them why I left. I left a letter for Numair." Jonathan spoke then, " There are two loaves of bread and some dried meat in the kitchen, take those with you." Daine hugged the king fiercely "Thank you, both of you. Please don't let the others know that I am gone for a few days unless they figure it out themselves. I don't want anyone to come after me." She closed her pack and pulled it over her shoulders. "Take Ares with you, he won't let anyone ride him but you so he will be wasted here." Thayet said. Ares was a big war-horse that had taken a liking to Daine. "Again thank you both very much and take care of yourselves." With that Daine pulled on her cloak and left her room and headed down to the kitchens.

Daine walked to the stables with a full pack and a heavy heart. She went to the last stall and coaxed Ares from his sleep. She grabbed a bridle and pulled it over his head. Leading him outside, she mounted and rode to the gates. The gates opened and she rode away at a gallop.

After riding for two days, Daine dismounted and rested the horse and herself. She figured that she was still another day and a half's ride from Kathryn's. At noon, Daine mounted again and coaxed a tired Ares into a gallop. When dusk fell she stopped for the night and made camp. She pulled out some dried meat and half a loaf of bread from her pack and had a cold dinner. She fell into a light sleep and didn't wake until morning when a wet, cold nose brushed against her face. She woke up and found Ares standing over her ready to go. She wrapped out her bed and mounted. She kicked Ares into a gallop and rode until dusk was setting and she came upon a small cottage. A woman came out wearing a broad sword and a quiver full of arrows. When the woman realized who it was, she rushed over and pulled Daine from the saddle and into a bear hug. Daine put Ares into the pasture out back and went inside with Kathryn. Dinner was on the table and ready to eat. Daine sat down to eat with Kathryn. "So why are you here cub? I thought you had found a mate and were settlin' down for the rest of your life." Daine dove into her story in between bits of stew and homemade bread.


	2. A Reason to Live

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR of anything by Tamora Pierce, I just own Ares and Kathryn.

Chapter 2 : A Reason to Live

Daine faced the target with a drawn bow. It had been two years since Daine had left Tortall. She missed all of her friends but Numair. She especially missed Tkaa and Kitten. Today Kathryn was going to work on barrel racing with Kathryn. The barrels were lined up and ready to go. Daine mounted and ran the course a couple of times to relax and then Kathryn told her to go. Daine leaned down, almost parallel with Ares' back. They ran the course and when they finished Kathryn called out,

" 7 seconds, cub, good job." Daine grinned and patted Ares' sweat covered neck. "Today, I'm gonna take you hunting with me and see if we can find a doe or buck."

Kathryn brought out her horse, Hermes. She mounted and they rode into the forest. They had ridden for two hours when Kathryn held up a hand, signaling to stop. They stopped and waited; suddenly Kathryn took off east of them. Diane followed and they rode out into a clearing that was full of fighting. Daine pulled out her longknives and prepared to fight. She dove into the fray with abandon, waiting and watching for an opponent. She stabbed and thrust into the thick bodies of the ugly creatures. Suddenly she was pulled from Ares onto the ground. Daine thrust up with her blade and met yielding flesh and black blood. She stood, but the fighting was already finished. Daine saw Riders and approached them cautiously. The one that approached her was obviously the leader. He took off his helmet. Dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders. His armor was streaked with gore and blood. His eyes were a stormy blue. He said something in another language.

"What did you say?" Diane asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Rohirrim, I asked if you were all right lady." His voice was deep and full of secrets and a dark past.

"What is Rohirrim?" Daine asked. "A child of Rohan, my lady, which is the land that you are in." he stated matter of factly.

Daine turned around and looked for Ares. She spotted him standing on the edge of the forest. She raised two fingers to her mouth and a shrill whistle cut through the air. Ares trotted over and blew in her hair. She raised her hand and ran it over his body checking for injuries.

"That is a magnificent horse, my lady." The man said.

"Thank you," Daine said shyly, " His name is Ares and mine is Veralidaine Sarrasri, but I am called Daine for short."

"I am Eomer, Marshal of the Third Mark." He said "What are you doing out here alone, if you don't mind my asking, my lady."

"Running away, Lord Eomer, running away." She said wryly. " Running from what, Lady Daine?" he asked.

"Civilization, my Lord, civilization."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No." Daine replied.

"My men and I are just returning beck to Medulseld, the capital of Rohan. Will you go with us?"

Daine thought for a second. "Sure," she replied. "How far is it from here?"

"Two days ride, Lady." He said. "But first we must clean up our mess." He dismounted and they set about to burning the bodies. Daine help pick up the bodies and throw them into a pile near her. Soon they finished and set s torch to the bodies. The men gathered weapons and then mounted. Eomer gave the signal and they took off for Medulseld. When they stop that night, Eomer brought over a blanket, dried meat, and a canteen. He handed her these saying, "These are for tonight if you get cold."

"Thank you, my Lord." She replied.

"The men will have fires going soon if you want to join one." And with that he went back to his horse.

Diane went to the closest fire and sat down beside a young soldier. She smiled shyly and got a grin in return. Daine curled up in her blanket and fell asleep rather quickly. Diane woke when the sun was barely cresting the hills. Diane checked to see what had climbed in with her for the night and found two groundhogs and some rabbits. Daine woke them gently and told them she had to leave. They left and Daine got up and rolled her blanket up and tied it behind Ares' saddle. She saw the soldiers just starting to rise so she pulled some left over from last night out and nibbled at it. Eomer walked up and said,

"We'll be leaving in five minutes." and walked away.

Daine nodded and stood up. She walked over to Ares' and mounted him. After the soldiers were ready to go, Daine rode over to Eomer, "Am I riding next to you again today?"

"Yes." He replied.

Eomer gave the command and the troops started to move. Daine just sat in the saddle and looked around her at he barren plain. She looked up and saw an eagle flying over head. _Excuse me_ she said to the eagle. _Yes? _He replied._ Would you mind if I used your eyes for a few minutes, it won't hurt at all._ She asked politely. The eagle readily agreed. Daine closed her and focused on the eagle's mind. Soon she was flying above the troops and checking out the landscape. After a few minutes, she thanked the eagle and returned to her body. _I would appreciate it if you would warn me when you do that._ Ares said testily._ One minute your riding me and the next it feels like you dismounted or something._ Daine smiled_ Only if you agree not to talk to the other horses about me._ She replied. _Deal,_ was Ares reply. Daine felt her arm being shaken and then a deep voice "Lady Daine? Are you alright?" Eomer asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"You just stared off into space and wouldn't answer me when I talked to you." He said.

Daine blushed, "I'm sorry, I tend to do that a lot."

Eomer just nodded. When they stopped at dusk, Daine almost fell from the saddle when she tried to dismount. Eomer chuckled and helped her stand until feeling returned to her legs. "Thank you." Daine said softly. Soon fires were going and Daine curled up immediately and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A Reason to Find

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Tamora Pierce stuff, or What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I only own Thor, Kathryn, and Ares. and of course the plot.

_Is Song and animal speak from Daine to Animal and vice-versa_

"Is speaking"

'Is Thinking'

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me._

Numair sat on his bed weeping. 'How could I have done this!' he thought. 'I threw away the one person who cared for me like she was nothing.' He got up to pace.

_I can take a few tears every now and then_

_And just let them out._

'I loved her and she loved me. What happened!'

_I'm not afraid to cry every once_

_In a while,_

_Even though goin' on_

_With you gone_

_Still upsets me._

'I just let her leave. I didn't even bother to go after her to tell her she got it wrong.' Numair thought back to the night when he woke up from the drugged sleep and went in search of Daine and found an empty room with only a letter, a ring, and the necklace he had given her when they became engaged. He had gone back to his room holding these things and after he read the letter he had gone three weeks without almost anything to eat or drink.

_There are days_

_Even now and again_

_I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me._

A knock came at the door. He went to the door and opened it to see Alanna, the Queen's champion.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"To talk to you." She answered. She walked into the room, "Numair, you can't keep blaming yourself for what Varice did to you and Daine. Daine's gone and there is nothing that we can do about it."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, O Mighty Warrior." He snarled.

Alanna frowned and left him to his thoughts.

'I didn't even tell her that I love her.' He thought sadly.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knownin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

Numair went to the stables but found no comfort as they reminded him of Daine. He went to visit the other animals and still images of Daine followed wherever he went. He stopped at a small pond and sat down.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile_

_When I see our old friends_

_And I'm alone._

Numair lay in bed as the sun came up and could not bring himself to get out of bed, get dressed, and just keep living knowing that he had ruined the one relationship between him and another that was pure.

_Still harder_

_Gittin' up_

_Gittin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret._

He just wished for the chance to say what he meant to say the day Daine left.

_But I know_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade_

_Give away_

_For the words_

_That I say_

_In my heart_

_That I had left unspoken._

He ran to his room and pulled tunics and pants from his closet and shoved them in his pack that was sitting by his bed. He then pulled out his cloak and pulled it on. He strode down to the kitchens and begged bread and dried meat from the cook. He then ran to find Thayet and Jonathan. He knocked on their down and heard a reply. He opened the door to find them both dressed for bed. He blushed and said hurriedly "I'm going after Daine. I'll try not to be long but I need to fix some things between us."

"Go then and return safely." Thayet said. He nodded and left at a run for the stables.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knownin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

He quickly saddled his horse, Thor, and together they went in search of Daine.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knownin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knownin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

_That's what I was tryin' to do._


	4. A Reason to Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce stuff, Lotr stuff. I only own Kathryn, Ares, and Thor, and of course the plot.

Daine woke again as the sun topped the hills. She found a rabbit and three mice curled up in her blankets. She woke them gently and sent them on their way. Daine looked around and saw no one stirring yet so she sat and watched the embers from the fire wink out one by one. She heard stirring around her and she looked up from the fire into Eomer's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said.

"I have been calling your name for five minutes with no answer." He replied

"Oh, well I was thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you." She said.

"You didn't scare me My Lady, but it is time to go."

Daine stood up. "I will be ready in a few minutes." She quickly rolled her blanket and tied it behind her saddle and then mounted. She rode over to Eomer "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

He gave the word and they rode out. Two hours later they stopped on top of a hill, "Look well, Lady Daine, for that is Medulseld, the house of the Horse-Lords." Eomer said.

Daine looked out over the plains and she saw a holding about two leagues away. Daine reached out with her mind and found the same eagle from a few days ago. _Do you mind if I join my mind with yours again?_ She asked politely. _Go ahead, Lady Eagle._ He replied. Daine merged with the eagle and she/he flew over the holding. She saw people running around doing their jobs and flags waving in the breeze. She also saw a commotion caused by people that had just arrived. She turned to Eomer, "It looks beautiful, Milord, it appears people have just arrived also."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"There is a commotion." She replied.

He smiled "Then let us go and greet these new people."

Daine agreed and they cantered down to the gates. After the gates opened, a blonde blur almost dragged Eomer from his saddle. She saw the woman was almost as tall as Eomer and had some of the same features, she thus concluded that the blonde was a sister or a relative. She saw others standing back waiting for their turn to greet Eomer. She saw two other Humans, two Elves, and a Dwarf. Eomer's voice dragged her from her scrutiny.

"Lady Daine, this is my sister, Lady Eowyn. Eowyn, this is Lady Daine from Tortall."

Eowyn looked at her, "Greetings Lady Daine and welcome to Rohan."

Eomer and already moved into the courtyard and was talking to the others, "And greetings to you, Lady Eowyn. It is a pleasure to meet Eomer's sister." Daine dismounted, "Where can I stable my horse?" she asked.

"The stables are over there." Eowyn replied, pointing next to a large hall.

"Thank you." She said. Daine mounted and rode to the stables. She dismounted and asked one of the stable-hands if there was an empty stall. He pointed to the end of the stable and said that one was the only one left. She guided Ares there and pulled both his saddle and blanket off. The reins followed quickly. She asked where the hay and water was and soon got Ares settled in. She gave him a thorough grooming and was putting her brush away when a commotion startled her. She stepped out into the isle and looked down to the doors. The servants were having trouble putting a frisky stallion into his stall. Daine walked over and raised a hand to pet him.

_My name is Daine, I'm here to help. Don't fight them._

The horse snorted and shook its mane,_ Who are you, little two-legs, to talk to a _Mearas_ like that?_ He demanded.

_I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri and daughter of Weiryn, god of the hunt. I have Wild Magic from my father._ She replied.

_What is this Wild Magic you speak about? _He asked.

_My wild magic allows me to talk to and heal animals. I can also joins minds with them and change into an animal._ She replied.

_Very well, I will think about what you have told me. My name is Brego; I was the horse of the heir to the throne before he was killed. Now I don't want another Rider. None try to touch me because they fear my temper. On the other hand, there is only one Man I have let touch me since my Rider died. He is now the king of Gondor._ He said.

_Where is Gondor? _Daine asked.

_Far to the north and a long journey. _Brego replied. _You had better return to your own mind now, the other two-leggers have run to fetch Eomer. They fear I might harm you. _Daine thanked him and looked over to see Eomer and Eowyn standing there,

watching her coldly.

'Oh shit!' Daine thought. 'They really don't look happy.'

"Would care you to explain what just happened, Lady Daine?" Eomer asked.

"Ummmmm…" she said stalling for time, 'Not really.' She thought but out loud she said, "It is a really long story."

"Then tonight you can explain what we just saw." Eomer said.

"Aye, tonight I will explain." Daine replied.

Eomer and Eowyn whirled around and left the stables.

"You really pissed them off, they hate when things surprise them. Especially Eomer." Said a voice from behind her.

Daine turned around and faced and tall blonde man. His eyes were a surprising color of blue. His voice was some what deep. His features were regal and had an aristocratic air to them. He stood about the same height as Numinair.

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, but I prefer just to be called Legolas."

"I am Verilidaine Sarrasri and Weiryn, god of the hunt. I prefer to be called Daine, Verilidaine is a bit much for every day use."

"I saw the incident with Brego. I was very intrigued, nothing happens like that everyday." He said.

"It's not much, that's normal for me, is controlling wild horses." Daine replied.

"I am very much waiting for your story tonight Daine." Legolas said.

"I can't wait to give it." Daine said sarcastically.


	5. A Reason to Believe

Disclaimer: I ain't be ownin' crap 'cept for plot, Ares, Thor, and Kathryn.

Chapter 5: A Reason to Celebrate.

Daine walk to the Hall beside Legolas like she was going to her doom, which was quite possible if, they didn't believe her. When she got there, Eomer and Eowyn were already waiting… with everyone else. Daine sighed and stood straighter. Eomer motioned for her to sit down. She sat quickly before her legs gave out on her.

"I want a full accounting of your life, who you are, where you are from, and how you came into my kingdom." Eomer said.

Daine took a deep breath and began her story, "My full name is Verilidaine Sarrasri. I was born on the 25th of October to Sarra and to the god Weiryn, the god of the hunt. I am an only child. Three months after I turned thirteen, my house was attacked and my mother, grandfather, even all the animals were slain except for my horse, Cloud, and I. I went into the closest city to look for work. For as long as I can remember I have had a knack for working with animals. I was hired by the horsemistress for our king and queen, Jonathan and Thayet, Onua. I went with her to the capital, Tortall, and I became her apprentice. I was tested by their mages was found to have Wild Magic. I studied under the wizard, Numair Salmalin. I learned to control my thoughts, heal animals, change into animals, and speak to them. I trained for four years, during the training, I was sent on missions for our majesties, and have gained many friends, and many enemies, among the animals of our world. After my training finished, I stayed at the capital, because I had no place else to stay." She stopped and her face became impassive, " I became engaged when I turned twenty. Two years later I found my betrothed sleeping with another woman. I gathered my things and went the Jonathan and Thayet. I told them I was leaving and probably never coming back and to let my friends know what happened. I left for an old friend of mine's place. I stayed there for two years and just relaxed. One day we went out hunting and we were separated. After traveling for an hour, I found myself in the middle of a battle with ugly creatures and Riders. At first I thought I had come across a band of the Queen's Riders, but when I looked closer, I saw that I did not recognize the symbol of their armor. The rest you know. (1)" Daine sat back and watched their faces. On their faces she saw shock, anger, frustration, humor, and sadness. Legolas was the first to recover.

"Thank you, Daine, for sharing that with us." He stood and left. Aragorn, the dwarf, the tall white-haired human, and the Elven woman followed him. Only Eomer and Eowyn remained.

"You are not what I expected, Lady Daine." Eowyn said softly and got up and left.

Eomer stood, "I guess I owe you an apology, Daine."

"No." Daine replied, "You owe me no apology, I haven't had people hate me for my magic for so long that I was just shocked is all. Really, you don't need to apologize Eomer."

Eomer nodded and stood, "Tonight there is a banquet for our guests, I would appreciate it if you would come." With that he left, leaving Daine to her thoughts.

Daine stood and stretched sore muscles. She left the hall and went down to the stables. She went and got Ares out. She didn't bother with any tack and just led Ares outside. She mounted and rode Ares through the gates. As soon as the gates were behind her, she lightly touched Ares into a gallop and rode. She leaned down until she was almost lying on his withers and they almost literally flew across the plains. Ares knew Daine was upset, but didn't say anything. They rode to the forest from which they had come. Daine dismounted and went to sit on the edge of the forest. She dropped all the blocks she had put up against the animals and let them come to her. Ares lay down beside her and watched as the animals came out to greet Daine. _Someone is coming Daine; they are not far away._ Ares said. Daine sent the animals back into the forest with a promise to come and visit and then stood up to face the intruder. She sharpened her gaze into eagle's eyes and watched as Legolas drew even with her.

"M'lady." He said

"What do you want?" Daine asked.

"I was sent to tell you the banquet is starting in an hour." He replied.

Daine sighed softly and said, "Thank you Legolas."

He nodded and then rode away.

Daine called Ares and mounted. She rode back and took a quick bath. When she was finished, she went into her room to find a maidservant waiting for her. Daine didn't say anything but put herself into the capable hands of the woman.

Half an hour later, the maidservant had finished with her hair. Daine thanked her profusely and sent her out. She went to stand in front of the full-length mirror. She saw a young lady wearing an emerald green dress with silver edging on the cuff and along the collar. Half of her hair had been twisted into braids on top of her head and the rest was left hanging down her back. She went to open the door and found herself facing Legolas.

"May I escort you to the hall, My lady?" he asked.

"I would be honored, Legolas." Daine replied.

Legolas held out his arm, Daine placed hers gently on his arm and they walked to the hall. He led her to her seat and waited for her to be seated before taking his seat. Conversation flew around the room as people talked and visited. Soon Daine saw some people bring out instruments and start playing.

Legolas stood and bowed, saying, "I would be honored if you danced with me."

Daine blushed at the attention, but said, "I don't know how to dance, Milord."

Legolas smiled "Then let us remedy that." And pulled her onto the floor.

Daine quickly picked up the steps and enjoyed the night of dancing.

(1) I summed it up and I don't remember her date of birth so I made one up.


	6. A Reason to Remeber

Disclaimer: I ain't own nothin', but Kathryn, Thor, Ares and plot. I don't own I Can't unlove You by Kenny Rogers either.

_Italics_ – is thought speech to animals and song lyrics

'It thinking'

"Is talking"

Chapter 6:A Reason to Remember

_Postcards and letters_

_And pictures made to last forever_

_To be boxed up and tossed away_

'It's been a year since she left. All I have left of her are her memories and everything else she gave me.' Numair thought

_Knickknacks and souvenirs  
_

_In an afternoon, they're out of here  
_

_They'll disappear without a trace  
_

_But what they mean to me  
_

_Can never be replaced_

Numair stood and stretched sore muscles. 'I won't forget you, Magelet. Onua has accepted to become my wife. I hope _it_ won't happen like it did to you.'

I can't unthink about you

_I can't unfeel your touch  
_

_I can't unhear all the words  
_

_Unsay all the things  
_

_That used to mean so much  
_

_I wish I could unremember  
_

_Everything my heart's been through  
_

_And finding out it's impossible to do  
_

_Oh, it's no use  
_

_I can't unlove you_

Numair and Onua rode west, still searching… searching… Nothing had turned up about Daine yet_  
_  
_Intestates and old songs  
_

_Like time they go on and on  
_

_I guess I could learn to do the same  
_

_I could wake up without you  
_

_These two arms not around you  
_

_Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
_

_No matter how I try I can't change  
_

Numair and Onua rode through the woods, still looking for a sign of Daine. Numair gave a shout as a shimmery pool opened in front of his horse. Onua came up to his side.

"It's harmless, Numair." She said calmly.

"Should we go through it?" He asked.

Onua shrugged, "I'll follow your lead, Numair."

Numair tapped his heels into Thor and went through the portal. 'I'm coming for you Daine.'

_I can't unthink about you  
_

_I can't unfeel your touch  
_

_I can't unhear all the words  
_

_Unsay all the things  
_

_That used to mean so much  
_

_I wish I could unremember  
_

_Everything my heart's been through  
_

_And finding out it's impossible to do  
_

_Oh, it's no use  
_

_I can't unlove you _

_I wish I could unremember  
_

_Everything my heart's been through  
_

_And finding out it's impossible to do  
_

_Oh, oh, it's no use  
_

_I can't unlove you  
_


	7. Notice

Hey y'all,

I'm going back to school on the eighteenth. I don't think I'll get any more chapters posted until November when I'm on break. Also, I'm gonna start a new story, I don't know the title yet, but it is during Lady Knight when Kel is in control of Haven, more specifically, when she goes looking for the survivors during the raid when most of them are taken and Wyldon refuses Kel permission to go after them. Thanks so much for reading my story. I try to another chapter up before I leave.

Shadow-chaser1


	8. A Reason to Forgive

Disclaimer:Don't own shit except horses and plot

Ok Y'all this is the final chapter I hope Y'all like the ending.

Chapter 7: A Reason to Fogive

Daine woke to a gentle knock on the door.

"Daine? Are you up yet love?" Eomer asked quietly.

Daine grunted and burrowed under the covers. She felt the edge of the bed sink under Eomer's weight.

"Come on Daine." he teased softly. "It is time to get up little one."

Daine squealed as Eomer tickled her sides.

"Come on love, you promised to go on a picnic with me today."

Daine pulled the covers back so Eomer could see one eye. "Eomer love, what time is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Three hours past down love." he said.

~Two Hours Later~

Daine and Eomer were settled comfortably on the edge of the lake next to Fangorn Forest. Suddenly two horses galloped out of the forest. Daine switched her eyes to eagle sight and saw Numair and Onua.

Eomer stood and pulled Daine up under his shoulder. Numair and Onua stopped before them and dismounted.

"Daine, may I speak to you, alone." Numair asked.

Daine stepped forward and Numair and Daine walked around the lake leaving Onua and Eomer to talk.

"I'm sorry magelet."

"Why Numair? Why come to find me? You and Onua seem to be doing just fine."

"I came to explain-"

"Explain? Explain what? That I saw you canoodling with another wo-"

"You didn't see anything." Numair stated firmly "You heard a woman's voice coming from my room and assumed that I was cheating on you. The truth is, Thayet came to ask me to do something to help her with her Midwinter's gift to Jon."

Daine looked down ashamed. "You married Onua?"

"Yes. I love her so I married her. However, what about you? Are you coming back to Tortall to be our Wildmage?" He asked quietly.

"No." Daine said. "I love Eomer very much....He has asked me to marry him. Now that I know the truth, I can marry Eomer without feeling uncomplete. I wish you the best of luck with your marriage."

"I wish the same for the two of you. Gods all bless Magelet."

They turned around and walked back to Eomer and Onua. Onua and Numair mounted and galloped back intot he forest. Daine buried her face into Eomer's chest.

"I love you Eomer."

"And I love you, my little Spitfire.


End file.
